Computer rendered graphics have come to play an important role in the production of a variety of entertainment content types. For example computer rendered graphics are regularly used in the creation of feature films and animation. One aspect of computer graphics rendering that has remained challenging is the representation of deformations of virtual objects due to their interactions. For, example a scene may include a soft object involved in a collision with a hard object and temporarily deformed as a result of contact. One conventional approach to modeling such object deformations includes performing a rigorous mathematical simulation of the objects' interaction and its results. However, due to the high processing overhead imposed by such a solution, the time required for its calculation, and the level of mathematical sophistication required to implement it, this conventional approach is impractical for use by most artists. Nevertheless, as computer rendered graphics continue to be adopted for use across an increasingly broad spectrum of entertainment content types, artistic control of object deformation within a scene, whether for the purposes of enhancing realism, or to creatively alter reality for artistic effect, becomes increasingly important.